


"Ese es Mi Portero"

by SleepyKalena



Series: You'll Never Walk Alone [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, FIFA World Cup 2018, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyKalena/pseuds/SleepyKalena
Summary: “Couldn’t fall back asleep.”“Did you actually try to?” she teased.Cassian shot her a look. “Jyn, you already know why I can’t fall back asleep.”She did know why, and a blush crept up her face, but she wanted to hear him say it. It’d been a while since she last heard it from him, and the man could be annoyingly wordless at times.“No I don’t,” she lied.“Jyn,” he said with a bit of a stern tone, made less threatening when he stole a bite of her waffle. “You already know why.”Although neither Jyn nor Cassian are morning people, they are forced to be up early to watch a World Cup match in support of one of the teams. Jyn reminisces on fond memories thanks to a certain goalkeeper.





	"Ese es Mi Portero"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too_wise_to_woo_peaceably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_wise_to_woo_peaceably/gifts), [shotgunkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunkitten/gifts).



> Based on an actual thing that happened, and requested by [too_wise_to_woo_peaceably](https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_wise_to_woo_peaceably/pseuds/too_wise_to_woo_peaceably) and [shotgunkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunkitten/pseuds/shotgunkitten), who wanted that actual thing turned into a fic.
> 
> Dedicated to everyone in the RebelCaptain Soccer Discord server, my sweetie, and apparently Jaime Penedo <3

Jyn was never one for mornings, but getting up early to watch Belgium and Panama play their group match meant that she had no choice _but_ to become one. _The things people do for this stupid competition_ , she thought wryly in the shower. In fairness, getting up 45 minutes sooner than usual wasn't so bad, but she liked her bed, her sleep, her-

Cassian shifted under a heavy pile of hoarded blankets and rolled over to her side of the bed, his body curling up to cuddle the body pillow she used as a decoy every morning so as to not disturb his sleep. His mouth smacked a few times and he sighed contentedly as he nestled his face into the soft fabric of the pillow.

Jyn paused in her rush to get downstairs in time for kickoff and fawned over the sight until her phone buzzed gently on her desk: 07:50 am.

Tempting as it was to crawl back into bed and re-take the place of the body pillow, she forced herself to turn away and get back to preparing for work. Cuddles and sleeping in could wait until the weekend.

As she finished changing into her work clothes for the day, she loaded her arms with items she'd need to prepare her lunch and watch the game downstairs in the kitchen: laptop, lunch box, food containers, a frying pan and spatula, her bag, and her phone. Her keen eyes scanned the room for anything else she might've forgotten, but as she arrived at Cassian's spot and saw his messy hair shielding his eyes from the sunlight filtering lazily through the window, she realized she had forgotten something: the "Good morning, I'm off now!" kiss.

She supposed she could do it later, since she was only leaving their room and not the house, but chances were good that, with her luck, she'd lose track of time and rush out of the house to get to work. It was more or less now or never at this point, but surely she could get away with just leaving and not saying a word?

No, she couldn't do that to him. Cassian personally relished in these moments, these quiet, subtle gestures of affection, and Jyn had told herself that out of all the things that distracted her in life, she wasn't going to let herself get distracted enough to overlook this. But she _was_ carrying quite a few things; if she bent down to kiss his forehead, she'd risk dropping everything and disturb his slumber. Work was taxing on him the night before, and he badly needed the rest.

It wasn't worth it to try. But she had to give him _something_ as consolation, so she carefully bundled everything into one arm, and used the now-free hand to brush the hair away from his eyes and stroke his cheek.

His lips twitched in a small smile and he nuzzled the body pillow again.

Her hand moved lower to squeeze his arm, massaging his bicep.

His foot twitched and wagged slightly before he pulled the body pillow into an even tighter hug.

Jyn's heart fluttered. But then her stomach began to announce itself with other demands, and she was already certain that kickoff had already begun. She didn't want to miss one of her favorite footballers of all-time. So she whispered, "I'll be going now, bye!" and tip-toed downstairs with her bundle in tow.

The beef she wanted to pack for lunch sizzled in the frying pan as she hurriedly scooped rice into one container and seasoned vegetables into another while the waffles popped out of the toaster. Everything was going pretty smoothly, and within 20 minutes she settled into her seat at the dining table and drizzled honey on her buttered waffles just in time to see Panama's goalkeeper dive for the ball and quickly smother it.

Jyn grinned as she took a sip of coffee. She missed that man dearly since he left the country to play for other teams, but she'd be damned if she ever forgot the times she and Cassian cheered for him every time the goalkeeper flew up to swat the opponent's shot out of the area and secure yet another clean sheet.

She took a bite of her waffle and the crunching noises drowned out the Belgian cheers.

 _San Penedo_ , they used to call him. Reveling in the memory, she caught herself whispering "¡Jaime! ¡Penedo! ¡Ese es mi portero!" with each save and close call he made against the Belgium offense.

It seemed a bit strange for her to cheer for Panama solely because of a goalkeeper that she grew fond of, but he’d given her a lot of dear memories: his fan chant, for starters, was the first one she learned while attending her very first football game as a date with Cassian.

Her lips flicked into a small smirk before taking another bite of her waffle.

Cassian, the poor guy, was visibly worried about her not enjoying the football game as they entered the stadium hand-in-hand, but by the end of the first half of that match, the concern was unnecessary- she was blown away by the electricity of the stadium and the way the team played, most notably the man who once again soared between the goal posts against Belgium like the Superman that he was, putting up enough of a fight to remind the big-name team that they, too, were just as vulnerable for elimination as they were.

The first half of the match was nearing completion when she heard a noise from upstairs. She looked up to find a very groggy Cassian trudging down the steps, head hung and practically zombified, and he stopped right in front of her and _stared_.

She looked up at him and blinked.

He continued to stare.

She looked at the clock: 8:40 am.

He was up way too early on his day off from work.

She looked back at him and blinked some more. “You’re up _really_ early.”

His only response was to lean limply on her and exert his weight on her small, sitting frame to crush her. Jyn shifted her weight to allow herself the ability to breathe, but no sooner had she managed a gasp of fresh air had Cassian wrapped his arms around her head and feigned an obnoxious snoring noise.

“Cassian!” she exclaimed, pinching his sides to get him off her. He withdrew with a sleepy laugh and joined her at the dining table, taking a seat to her left.

“I woke up suddenly, so I came downstairs.” he admitted.

She frowned. Did he wake up because she hadn’t kissed him before she left the room? That had to have been it; this was the first time she’d ever missed it, and this was the only time he’d woken up earlier than was necessary.

The referee whistled to signal the end of the first half.

“You should’ve just gone back to bed, Cassian.”

“Couldn’t fall back asleep.”

“Did you actually try to?” she teased.

Cassian shot her a look. “Jyn, you already know why I can’t fall back asleep.”

She _did_ know why, and a blush crept up her face, but she wanted to hear him say it. It’d been a while since she last heard it from him, and the man could be annoyingly wordless at times.

“No I don’t,” she lied.

“Jyn,” he said with a bit of a stern tone, made less threatening when he stole a bite of her waffle. “You already know why.”

“Better remind me then,” she said after another sip of coffee.

She heard Cassian scoot his chair closer to hers. “I can’t stay asleep if you’re not there with me,” he murmured in confession.

It made her smile to hear it again.

“So…” she said, taking the waffle back from him, “you got lonely?”

In retaliation, he grabbed her coffee mug and drank from it while glaring at her from above the rim of the mug.

“I mean, you really don’t _need_ me to keep sleeping-“

His foot nudged firmly against hers, longing for contact with her. “I missed you, okay? I heard you downstairs and I didn’t want to stay upstairs anymore.”

Her smile only widened.

He continued glare at her, and his ears reddened at her smugness, but as the whistle blew again for the second half, he turned his attention away from her and onto the computer screen as Panama attempted to break through the Belgian defense.

She expected him to come at her with a verbal rebuttal at her Cheshire Cat grin, but all he did was mumble, “Shut up.”

Jyn was the one to scoot her chair closer this time, and she leaned against him. “Never.” She took a sip of her coffee and sighed contentedly. “Been a while since we did this, huh?” she asked wistfully.

Cassian chuckled. “Yeah, it’s been a while.”

Belgium took a fiery shot that met the back of the net, much to Panama’s dismay, but in spite of the disappointing moment, Jyn found herself warming up inside as all those fond memories- the games she and Cassian attended together, the spirited chanting, the energy this goalkeeper brought with him to each match- came flooding back once more.

Quietly, she said, “Jaime. Penedo.”

Cassian put an arm around her and planted a soft kiss on the side of her head. “Ese es mi portero.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was curious- yes, this is based on a real-life series of events that actually took place during the BELvPAN match. ¡Ese es mi portero!


End file.
